robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Comengetorix
Comengetorix was the box-shaped robot that succeeded Vercingetorix. Its name was formed by adding the suffix "orix" to the quote, "Come and get 'er". It looked a lot like seasoned competitor Mortis, with the same body shape, and similar weapons - a lifting beam and broad-headed axe (a more pointed one was used in Extreme 1) that was similar to the original one used by The Steel Avenger. The team clad themselves in chainmail. Robot History Extreme 1 In Robot Wars Extreme 1, Comengetorix took part in a few competitions having limited sucess. It fought in the Robot Wars Tag-Team Terror alongside Spawn Again, the succesor to Spawn Of Scutter who beat Vercingetorix in Series 4. The two of them won the first round with Major Tom and Bigger Brother after Major Tom was overturned and immobilised. Comengetorix did very little in its semi-final with Pussycat and Diotior, and went out as its team-mate Spawn Again had already been immobilised. Comengetorix took part in the Challenge Belt contest, challenging Tornado where it really had a hard time. Despite landing a few axe-blows on Tornado, it never got any real damage in on Tornado. Comengetorix was pushed into the house robots and also had its side skirt dislodged. Comengetorix was then finished off as it was pushed backwards into the pit by Tornado. Comengetorix also took part in a Vengance battle with Bigger Brother during the second Annihilator because Panic Attack had taken a lot of damage and its team had been given extra time to repair the robot. The reason for the Vengance match was that Comengetorix had defeated Bigger Brother along with Spawn Again in the Tag-Team Terror and Team Vercingetorix had said that the Watts family didn't deserve to fly the Union Flag. The fight started with Comengetorix getting flipped over by Bigger Brother, Comengetorix was then pushed into the CPZ with Sgt Bash but self-righted and got away, followed by Bigger Brother flipping Sgt Bash over. Comengetorix and Bigger Brother then attacked Sir Killalot. Bigger Brother then hit the pit release before pushing Comengetorix down it. Afterwards, it was revealed that the only reason the grudge match went ahead was for the two robots to take on Sir Killalot. Series 6 Comengetorix was placed against Warhog, St. Agro and S.M.I.D.S.Y.. It clashed with S.M.I.D.S.Y., lifting the Cyberspace robot, but failing to flip it. It rained axe blows down on S.M.I.D.S.Y., pushing it and Warhog into the arena wall. It was bumped by Warhog, before speeding across the arena and impaling itself on the arena wall with its axe. Growler tried to rip it free, but failed. Comengetorix pulled free, and drove very nearly into the pit. Meanwhile, S.M.I.D.S.Y. shoved St. Agro into the pit, while Comengetorix fled the House Robots. Finally, after a prolonged piggyback, S.M.I.D.S.Y. pitted Warhog, putting itself and Comengetorix through to the next round. It met Hydra, a similarly designed robot. Hydra tossed over Comengetorix, but it self-righted. However, it had become noticeably more sluggish. Comengetorix tried to use its axe, but failed to hit anything. Hydra pushed Comengetorix up onto the arena wall, pounding it with the hammer, and leaving it perched. After it shook itself off, Comengetorix's lifter snapped in half. Although Comengetorix grabbed Hydra with its axe, it failed to pit its adversary, and it lost the judges decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2-4: Entered with Vercingetorix *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from the Isle of Wight Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with Lifters